barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Read with Me/Dance with Me!
Read with Me, Dance with Me is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 8, 2003. On July 14, 2009, It was re-released under a different title, "Barney's Book Fair". Plot Read with Me (All Booked Up) The kids are holding a book drive to collect more books for the caboose's library. But because Baby Bop can't read yet, she can't learn any of the stories. With a little help from Barney and the kids, they act out the stories for Baby Bop. They even decide to make their own books! Stories: The Woman Who Flew Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet!) Barney's old friend Min visits the park and helps BJ realize that all kinds of dancing are fun! Stories: Dancing with Daddy/A Dancing Hero Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Patty Wirtz) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Min (Pia Manalo) (Guest Appearance) Song List Read with Me #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun! #The Baby Bop Hop #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Woman Who Flew #The Rocket Song #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #What Shall We Make Today? #When the Circus Comes to Town Dance with Me #Old King Cole #Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? #You Might Like Something New #Happy Dancin' #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #Dino Dance #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #I Love You Bonus Music VideoEdit #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) Trivia *In the music video of The Dino Dance, Dean Wendt's voice replaced Duncan Brannan's original voice for Barney. *None of the cast or crew from "Come on Over to Barney's House" was credited, despite a clip being used at the very end, as previously stated. *This is Min's last appearance. *Sarah's same shirt is shown in A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode). *The episode "Dance with Me" is also on the episode video Dance with Barney. *This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by name. In "Dance with Me" After BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop and the children not to laugh, he comes out wearing a tutu. and after Barney says that he is wearing it, he says "Yeah! Baby Bop says that Ballet dancers wear tutus". *Mario wears the same shirt in On Again, Off Again and It's Showtime!. *The first kids in this video (Angela, Mario, and Whitney) also appeared in Three Lines, Three Corners (with Kami from Season 7) and Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) (with Tony from Season 8). *The second kids in this video (Sarah, Kami, and Nick) also appeared in A Parade of Bikes! (with Mr. Boyd from Season 7) and At Home in the Park (with Tony from Season 8). *After not being used for 3 years, When the Circus Comes to Town returns in this video since Barney's Super Singing Circus. Clip from Read with Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Read with Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Clip from Dance with Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Dance with Me # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #. (2003 Version) Part 1 to 56 Coming Soon on May 23, 2021 on YouTube (2004 Version) Part 1 to 58 Coming Soon on YouTube 2004 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) # Read with Me Title Card Closing # The Dino Dance Music Video from Barney's House # End Credits # Barney: Now I Know My ABC's Trailer # Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # Barney's Movin' and Groovin Trailer # The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # Kipper's Helps Out Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon on YouTube (2009 Version) Part 1 to 63 for Barney's Book Fair Coming Soon on August 24, 2023 on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Third Generation